


A Peculiar Episode

by Ncie0h43nnbfej2



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Doppelganger, F/F, Funny, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Romance, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncie0h43nnbfej2/pseuds/Ncie0h43nnbfej2
Summary: One day Klein is not alone anymore, as someone very similar infiltrates the Staccato family.
Relationships: Klein Gremory/Eve Staccato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Peculiar Episode

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Sava, for New Years! A bit in advance.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this one.
> 
> For the ideas that were used for this fic, see the note at the end of it please!

To think about it, it wasn’t even their first time in outer space. Unless, of course, the whole ordeal with off-world fishing coupled with tense penguin survival horror had been just a simulation, a social experiment conducted by some posh university hunkering down beside Neo Awlins or another fine city far away. Checking up on places beyond her home in Sunwich became so normal, so grey, such a routine. H.M.S. Tenebro, Sporegano Archipelago (at the very least the bits you could actually walk to) and Tiny Oni Island - they used to be exciting, a novelty, but not anymore.

It was all over then. They were finally home after an exhausting day filled to the brim with boring ambassador’s deals.

“I think I’m gonna fall down or something. Is Nyx around?” Eve said, kicking her sneakers away - just several months ago they were fresh, almost shiny, but the amount of walking in all sorts of environments left its imprint on the footwear.

“Why?” Klein asked her. Her attire changed on its own as they came home. Such were the immense powers of a mogwai.

“Take the coffee jug away from her and bring it to me,” Eve said, staggering, holding onto whatever was in her way, “I-I need to type up some e-mails to…”

“You don’t. You don’t need to. Go take a bath or something, shower, then go to sleep. I swear…”

“Nnnnno! I can still keep going!”

“You’re past working hours. When did you become a workaholic like that?”

“I don’t know… it’s just the same.”

Klein nodded, sighing. It was true.

“Just, take your time. I’ll go make the bed ready for you.”

“You don’t have to…”

“Shush.”

Klein made her way to Eve’s room - up the stairs, to the right, through the door… everything had to be perfect. She made sure to keep the end of every workday for the busy ambassador the best part of the day. There was no end to entertainment, relaxation and general pleasure from all the little things for Eve. Although her conjurer often complained about slacking off, doing a job not worthy of praise, the loyal cat sith was quick to dispel such doubts. It was, in fact, exhausting. Eve just refused to see it at times, and a good snack coupled with TV - preferably the latest wrestling promotion episode she had missed - always worked.

Eve almost crawled up the stairs on all fours, unable to support herself with her legs alone. She also was going to bump into her grandfather making his way down the corridor - thankfully his reflexes were still quite fresh and quick.

“Eve, what’s happening to you?”

“Sewers broke… had to go on foot… there…”

“Have you, erm, considered, perhaps, working at the Sh-”

“Gramps… please…” Eve mumbled, crawling into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself and locking it. She grabbed the sink with both of her hands, lifted herself up and sat on the edge of the bathtub that was next to it. Eve exhaled loudly, turning the tap on, trying the water out, making sure it was warm enough.

Maybe she really did want to rest now. Maybe her job was, in fact, difficult, and she was just going hard on herself. Too harsh. Resting meant spending time with Klein - and that was always a wonderful thing to do. They grew closer over the years. But…

She heard a loud hissing sound. For a brief moment, she thought it could be the water running from the tap, yet after cutting the stream she could still hear it. Then it hit her - that could be nothing else but a cat’s hiss - angered, confused one. Or… two? She quickly made her way towards her room and pushed the door open in one swift motion - despite the whole day she’d spent hard at work, Eve was a strong, energetic girl, able to make her presence powerfully known.

“Klein? Are you alright?! Klein?.. Kleins.”

Eve saw Klein - that is, Klein Gremory, the handsome, charming and dashing yin cat sith with thoughtful, brave green eyes… She was getting carried away just a little bit thinking about it. She’d never experienced anything like this before and was forced to recognize many of Klein’s features in detail, thoroughly. Right across the room, another person stood - back arched and eyes wide open, just like Klein’s.

And that person was Klein, too. Although rather different - her outfit was different and resembled clothes that the Klein she knew had worn ages ago, it was also coloured differently: blue with yellow embroidery and buttons for her capelet - it was short enough to cover her chest, but not her stomach, which made Eve quickly scan lower - the mysterious Klein was wearing white trousers and boots. Most importantly, her hair wasn’t the usual black colour Eve was used to seeing in her dearest Klein’s fluffy hairdo - it was brown, although retained the single white streak. Her eyes wide open - they seemed more curious and playful, somehow, than Klein Gremory’s - and were misty green, rather pale yet almost transparent. Mysterious, to say the least.

“... Klein, what is going on?!” Eve finally got brave enough to speak up, her voice really shaky. Somehow, after all the things she had seen in her life, witnessing something as bizarre as this made her actually afraid. It was like a scene from an odd, cheap horror movie that wasn’t sure what it was trying to convey.

Why was this happening? The two cat sith mogwai - provided that the false Klein wasn’t some kind of a disguised tanuki - stopped hissing at each other. Klein Gremory was about to speak up, turning to Eve:

“Eve, you should stay away, I still don’t know…”

But was interrupted by her own yet different self:

“Why please, dearie, this is just a misunderstanding. You may not know me that well, right, but you do know me well, isn’t that right, Eve girl?”

The other Klein raised her hands just a bit, showing that they’re empty, as if surrendering or making sure Staccato didn’t feel threatened. It soothed her worries, oddly enough. Although the way that Klein spoke was a little bit too much for the conjurer, she felt as if she was getting gradually swayed by this mysterious, familiar stranger.

“O-oh? Well, why don’t you explain yourself, then!” Eve furrowed her eyebrows and stomped the floor with her foot. It made the odd Klein stumble backwards just a bit, as if afraid of that smallest action. Despite her sly aura, she didn’t feel threatening.

“You see, hm, this is a bit hard to explain, so bear with me as I pick the proper words…” the stranger said, walking slowly over to a chair in the room and taking a seat - legs crossed. Somehow, the manners of this person made Klein seemingly uncomfortable, extremely so. It took the odd new Klein a little while to gather her thoughts. “I come from another universe. Similar to yours, but different, yes. A whole other world… filled with you, your friends and adversaries, yet not the same!”

“T-this is some kind of baloney, Eve! Don’t listen to her!” Klein Gremory spoke up, pointing at the stranger.

“No, wait. I want to hear more. Maybe we’ll understand. I’m… I’m an ambassador for a reason, Klein,” Eve said with a hopeful smile, looking at her mogwai partner. It was a smile that always melted Gremory’s heart, and she could never, never ever refuse. Defeated by it, the cat sith sighed, closing her eyes, accepting that they would have to talk it over with the intruder.

It was almost unbearable. Eve was too friendly with that hack and fraud, trying to poison her mind. Klein was sure of it, sitting right next to her conjurer - and she’d been inching closer and closer, shuffling over to Eve, feeling unsafe, uneasy and almost humiliated when the sly stranger spoke to Staccato. Even if this one was from another universe, the Eve Klein knew was the one from her world, and they were meant to be together. Not to be harassed by some odd, ill-mannered dimensional traveler.

At the same time, each time Klein looked at her own different self, she felt dizzy, weak, as if her strength was leaving her and her mind was trailing in all directions but the one she wanted it to follow. It was like thinking about her past, the things that haunted her, but actually seeing it now manifest right before her eyes, animated, alive and real, and - to make it worse - exaggerated, like a caricature of her old self. The adventurous, rude, roguish cat sith that drew people to herself, but in the end would always…

She shut her eyes tightly. The odd part was that she could barely relate to what she saw at that time. It was almost like…

“And yes, absolutely, we defeated Han! Although it was rather different. You could say had an agreement with her at the end, she just couldn’t refuse. Could also swear she was staring at me the whole time, the audacity! Ha-ha-ha!” the odd Klein was continuing her story of her own universe, which Eve listened to attentively, leaned forward a bit with her elbows on her knees, hands propping her smiling face. That annoyed Gremory to no end.

“Yeah, so what, we had to fight our way out. Our struggle was… immense. It was real danger. Unlike your little anecdote-worthy encounter,” Klein grumbled.

“Oh well, perhaps if you had been better at avoiding conflict, my dear friend, or should I say a Rival - while I stay here?” the sly one replied.

Eve could feel her usual Klein growl quietly. She had to defuse this, or at least find out more to deal with the situation.

“S-so, is there any way to get you back home? To your universe? I bet we could help. The beholders could, maybe, with the help of the Queen herself - despite that battle, we’re on good terms with her! I mean, I like to think so. I even got to hug her,” Staccato said, losing the point a bit at the end. She felt a little embarrassed.

“I don’t know, in fact! I don’t know at all. Then again, is there really any point in leaving? It’s so wonderful here. Sunwich, so bright, what a lovely town… and lovely inhabitants. And oh - I’m jealous you got such an opportunity!” the weird stranger spoke her mind.

No. That could not be. There was no way Klein would tolerate her own cursed self to live like some sort of parasite, leech off their happy life. Everything shifted, shattered in Gremory’s mind. No more peaceful mornings, soft and warm evenings, hard working days, fun holidays. It would all be stained and corrupted by this weird, awful likeness of her own self plaguing her dream - one she hoped for so much.

“We’ll find a way. I’m sure of it,” Klein found some power in herself to speak up, and cracked the most malicious smile yet - but couldn’t maintain it for long, growing oddly tired.

“Hm. Yeah… I hope,” Eve muttered. “By the way, uh, just to make sure we know who we address, how should I call you, K-klein?”

She looked at her mogwai who wasn’t her mogwai at all.

“Hm. Exlein, has a peculiar feel to it, no?” the odd one suggested a variant.

“Oh, is that how the names are different in your universe?” Eve seemed excited, thinking she’d hear a variation of her own, too.

“Ha-ha-ha, no, silly, I just came up with it on the spot. I can be pretty imaginative.”

“Oh! Ha!” Eve giggled, realizing. “Yeah, it all does feel like it came from imagination anyway…”

“Like a dream…” Exlein said, smiling softly and squinting as she looked Eve in the eyes. That made the conjurer’s heart flutter, and she looked away.

Klein felt how her hands clenched into fists. Hard.

It couldn’t be stopped. Just like that, Klein felt like she was giving up too early, but also could not find any motivation or power within to keep going, keep fighting. It was all over - Exlein would not only dig her claws deep into her life, but most likely was planning to take over and take her place. But she was the real one! Or was she? It was hard to tell anymore. Ever since the moment they saw each other in Eve’s room, she felt like a complete loser.

The new one was introduced to the Staccato household - she found a way to charm Liang and talk to him endlessly about some silly things regarding business and relations, she managed to make little Mott giggle in excitement, even tried to talk to it in its own language so shamelessly, but that didn’t annoy the tiny alien, in fact, it entertained it greatly. Klein was losing all hope when Nyx’s turn came to meet Exlein. The sleek cat sith found the reaper in the kitchen, coffee jug in one hand, coffee mug in another. She was pouring it, and stopped as soon as she saw a familiar yet unfamiliar face show up.

“W-w-wow. Seriously? Brown hair and l-l-lenses? Y-y-you’re such a joke, G-gremory,” Nyx grumbled and resumed pouring her drink. Until Klein Gremory herself walked in as well.

Nyx blinked a couple of times, breathing heavily, her trademark stare drilling holes in both of the cat sith women repeatedly.

“Eve!” Nyx yelled, keeping her eyes on the two, as if wary of them doing something. “We have a p-p-p… we have a p-problem, either t-t-the damn ca-cat’s multiplying! Or this w-w-wasn’t coffee!”

Eve soon appeared too, laughing softly as she walked to Nyx’s side.

“Aw, Nyx! Don’t worry! It’s Exlein and Klein! Exlein just happened to get into our universe from a world of her own. Must be some sort of accident. Isn’t that just amazing? It’s like those comic books that Rick reads, you’d know, right? I thought you two even read the same stuff.”

Staccato put her hand on Nyx’s shoulder as if to comfort her. Klein closed her eyes, coming to terms with the fact that even Ronove would most likely be ‘converted’.

“T-t-this is dumb. T-the good thing… ab-bout the comic books is t-t-that they’re fiction. Th-this is too real. Go away, I-I’m drinking my co-coffee.”

Suddenly, Klein felt as if life was returning to her. Her heart was beating fast. Could it be the person who, perhaps, hated her the most, would also be the one to become her greatest ally in driving the imposter away?

“O-oh. Um. Sorry, Exlein, Nyx, she is… not in the mood, very often. Don’t be sad.”

She didn’t look sad at all. Exlein looked calm, but underneath the soft smile and her glossy, shiny eyes, Klein could see irritation, anger.

“It’s fine. Nyx from my universe was rather troublesome, too.”

Ronove coughed loudly in response.

“I g-gotta w-watch my TV show n-now,” Nyx said, squinting, as she reached for the TV remote and switched it on. She had that one bought for the kitchen specifically, considering how often she spent time there. The show’s intro was playing already, a lengthy footage of a car ride through a city quite similar to Neo Awlins, accompanied by a catchy song as it introduced the cast and crew in text. Nyx hummed along to the theme.

Exlein and Eve left the room, while Klein remained, staring at Nyx, somewhat confused but excited, hoping to talk. The reaper looked at her for a little bit.

“... You l-l-look horrible. Huh. P-pathetic, even. I don’t k-k-know if I want t-t-to know.”

And then she looked away, interested in the show’s new episode. But the fact that Klein Gremory still stood there the whole time bothered Nyx, yet in a different way than usual - she almost felt pity for the cat sith, something about her aura was so, so different. Nyx looked over at another chair nearby.

“S-s-sit, we’ll talk after this one e-episode.”

Fifty or so minutes of odd gangsters, mobsters, corrupt cops and other outstanding fictional people solving their issues and settling their differences, Nyx switched the TV off and turned back in her seat to look at Gremory - her most hated, but now powerless-looking cat sith.

“Wh-what t-t-the hell is wrong with you, you all?”

“I need your… help, Nyx.”

“Huh?”

Klein blushed and covered her face with her hands.

“I need your help.”

“C-can’t he-hear you suddenly. I d-d-don’t know.”

“I need your help, Nyx, please. You see there’s something wrong with this?! S-she’s not me… but she is me. She’s going to try and take over… I can feel it… I…”

“I can only p-p-process t-this much of y-your nonsense, G-g-gremory,” Nyx set her hands and folded them together on the table as she leaned in closer to Klein. “What do you want?”

“H-help me send her back to wherever she came from.”

“Hm.”

Nyx looked down at her own hands for a bit, rubbing her thumbs together.

“Yo-you’re in l-luck I can barely tolerate you when y-you’re alone. A-and that look of her is just… annoying.

Klein suddenly felt a rush of confidence.

“Are you saying you prefer me so much more?..”

“... I-if you s-say something dumb like that a-again, I’ll send you b-b-both to the p-phantom zone.”

The next several days were spent by Klein and Nyx quite productively - although Gremory was often distracted and discouraged, almost to the point of crying, she was - surprisingly - supported by her pact-mate, brought back to her senses. Eve was obviously charmed by Exlein and spent an abnormal amount of time together with the odd guest from the past - or present, or the future, no one really knew - even skipping the time she needed to dedicate to her ambassador’s responsibilities. This whole situation could harm not only Klein’s life, but others’ safety - this realization made Gremory and Ronove motivated even more to carry on with their research, experiments and planning.

“She has my outfit, one I wore in the past. She feels like something I did, like… like me, but not me. I just don’t feel the connection anymore, except for our looks that are similar at base, but yet different in the end…”

“As an exp-p-pert in you, to an extent… ugh. I h-h-hate that I know this much ab-b-bout you,” Nyx was saying. She felt Klein’s hand on top of hers.

“Please. I’m sorry. And. Thank you for helping me,” Klein said, sounding very exhausted, her weak gaze focused on Nyx’s eyes.

“... P-p-p-put t-that hand away somewhere else, G-g-gremory, before I b-b-break your fingers. A-ahem.”

Whenever they’d be done with this issue, Ronove thought, she’d surely miss seeing Klein so powerless.

“It is, without a doubt you, although as if s-s-someone took all of your t-t-traits and… made t-t-them absolute. Ridiculous. T-the thing is, s-she’s you, b-but incomplete. It’s n-not the same as t-t-talking to you ages ago.”

“What the hell…”

“I r-recently spied on Eve when she w-w-was introducing Exlein to June. Extraordinary r-results,” Nyx was saying.

“... How often do you spy on Eve, I wonder?” Klein asked all of the sudden, interrupting Ronove.

Nyx took a newspaper off the side of the table, calmly rolled it up and slapped Klein on top of her head several times, mercilessly, to the sound of Gremory letting out distressed meows.

“Listen t-t-to me, y-you fool! T-the cerberus, Troz, she f-felt there was something off a-about this ‘Exlein’ and t-t-the way she smelled. It h-h-has to do something with it. It cou-couldn’t just be spontaneous, like her j-just appearing out of thin air. Remember! Can you try and recall what could h-have happened?”

Klein rubbed her head with her hands, elbows set on the table, her nose and forehead pressed against the surface too. She was groaning loudly.

“We’ve been to several places before coming home…”

“W-which places?”

“Uh, we stopped by Otecho… Luca was being m-mean to me when we visited Patch…” Klein sniffled.

“G-g-get ahold of yourself! I can’t d-d-deal with this… you’re crying because you g-g-got bullied by a b-bug!”

“Oh?! Ok then, miss ‘I cry at TV shows about gangsters and comic books about people in spandex’...” Klein growled.

“F-first of all, g-go to hell, G-gremory. Se-second of all, go to h-hell, twice!”

After a little short fight between them, they settled their differences, took some while to calm down and resumed brainstorming, trying to recall what could have caused it all. The same moment, Exlein and Eve returned from their walk, giggling about as they almost waltzed through the house.

“Oh, Nyx, Klein! You’re hanging out. Would you like to come with when it’s evening? Exlein and I were going to to the woods, apparently there’s a ve-e-ery good spot there for looking at the sky. We were going to borrow a telescope from Shep - I saw her haul one recently. Wonder where she got it from.”

“U-uh. We’ll think about it, Eve… Please make sure you rest, alright?” Klein said nervously.

Eve was a pure, gullible soul, honest and kind to everyone, and it pained Klein to see her beloved conjurer with someone else but her. Perhaps she just wasn’t worthy. It was all pointless.

“Focus, G-gremory!” Nyx called out to her.

A wonderful evening in Corona Woods. A secret retreat, a mysterious meadow that Eve supposedly never knew you could get to so easily in the forest… she thought so, for the most of their walk, then realized it, in fact, was a place she had visited before - but it was still exciting to have Exlein walk her over there - she was carrying the telescope they had borrowed under one arm, and also held Eve’s hand as they went off the beaten track.

They set up their spot. Exlein was telling Eve things the conjurer had known for long, but every word was soothing, playful, so exciting. At that point, the mysterious clone of Klein could have said anything and it’d surely make Eve sway.

She didn’t understand why. Perhaps this one had the courage, the bravery, that special charm to really get to her…

As they were sitting down on a plaid rug on top of fresh grass, Exlein kept talking and talking to Eve about the faraway stars. Suddenly, she felt the mogwai’s arm wrap around her waist, hand tightly on her side, almost pulling her in closer. It was a bit sudden and even uncomfortable at first, but Eve got used to it.

She caught herself thinking, however, that despite the realness of it all, it felt like a dream. A dream where everything was right, but just one thing was not complete. The person next to her…

“You know, sometimes I think about how humans, darling, decided to go so, so far away… I wouldn’t manage. I wouldn’t stand you leaving in some spaceship, crammed in there with thousands of other humans. Sometimes, I wish we could be together forever.”

“Aw, Kl… Exlein, you- we’ll be together! But don’t you wanna go back to your home?” Eve said, laughing quietly. She was feeling a bit too nervous as Exlein leaned in very close to her, she could feel her breath. Warm. Hot, even.

“Sweetheart, I want no more than to just stay here with you… unless, there’s something else I’d be allowed to want,” the cat sith said.

Eve could feel Exlein’s hand slide up her back then, past the shoulders, getting close to the back of her head to stroke her hair, almost tickling her, trying to get a reaction from the conjurer.

“W-w-what would that be, I wonder… Ha-... ha.”

She was almost losing it. She couldn’t shake off a creeping feeling that all the while this was something she’d want, it wasn’t right.

“All I want right now, and forever, is to stay with you… and lov…” Exlein was saying, but suddenly got interrupted.

Their whole romantic evening was interrupted by a bright flash of light, shining from a spell casted by Klein Gremory. It was so bright it made Exlein cover her face with her forearm, letting Eve go.

“W-what in the blazes are you doing?!”

“Ah, I-I’ve b-b-been dreaming of this!” Nyx’s voice could be heard as she swiped the telescope from the ground and swung it hard, aimed at Exlein… its legs hitting the mysterious cat sith right in the head, knocking her out almost immediately. It also scared the life and death out of Eve.

“O-o-oh, oh gosh, what- what the heck are you girls doing?! S-she- is she dead?!” Eve held onto her own face in shock.

Klein, however, held onto the back of her own head, groaning. She felt the impact, too, as if the two cat sith women were connected.

“She’ll be fine… she has all of my strength, anyway. But it seems I retained some of my wit,” Klein said, coughing. She felt a bit dizzy, but soon recovered, and offered her hand to Eve.

Staccato noticed how the brutal strike delivered by Nyx echoed in Gremory’s head. She wondered if the other things Exlein felt were experienced by Klein, too.

“C-can you two explain why are you assaulting our guest from another universe?! This is just… what the hell…”

“Calm down… I can explain…”

“Don’t b-b-bother, Eve, t-t-that one can barely speak in-in a coherent way. W-what you see right now isn’t Klein and Exlein… It’s just K-k-klein, the damn c-cat. Just… t-t-two halves.”

“Two halves?! What…”

“W-we have a theory. Af-after consulting with some nerds like St-stolas and Alocer, w-we came to a conclusion that it wasn’t much of a c-comic book m-m-multiverse th-thing, thing. More like a sci-fi s-show e-episode…” Nyx groaned, tossing the now bent in half telescope aside. “Help me carry this chunky cat.”

Eve regained her composure and, despite still being beyond weirded out, embarrassed, charmed and also worried that Klein - both of her halves - either got so close to her or witnessed her in such an intimate moment.

“Where are we going?..”

“T-t-tenebro.”

“When I heard you were going stargazing with Exlein… I remembered, that we were in space that day. We looked at the stars… well, not the two of us. You, I, and her. Her and I, as one,” Klein was telling Eve their theory, quietly, as they walked through the forest. “Please, trust me. We believe that… I was split that day.”

Eve looked down, deep in thought. Klein noticed a frown on the conjurer’s face, and grew quite frightened at the sight of that. She didn’t want to upset Staccato. It was such a silly situation, too, one she had no control over. Absolutely none.

“Don’t be sad, please…”

“D-d-don’t worry Eve, she’s just. How do I put it. It-it’s almost as if a-all of her g-g-gut, her ch-chaotic and daring q-qualities broke off and formed i-into a separate p-p-person,” Nyx explained.

“Hm,” Eve said. “I want to see Klein again.”

Klein, despite being just half of her usual self, felt happy to hear that.

They later arrived at the teleporter pad that would beam them up to the H.M.S. Tenebro. With Avisa’s help, Nyx and Klein’s weaker half had apparently determined that the transporter malfunction must have done it to Gremory, and only the device itself could fix the havoc it had caused.

They put Exlein - still unconscious - on top of the platform. Klein stepped onto it too and looked back at Nyx and Eve, but especially Eve.

“Thank you, Nyx… I promise, when I’m reunited… I won’t forget this.”

“S-s-stop being so dramatic, t-t-this is just li-literally another d-day, another s-stupid thing wi-with you two.”

Eve chuckled softly, covering her mouth.

“Aw man. This is so weird. But, honestly, I don’t know if I’ll miss it. She was… charming, but I like Klein the way she is. When she is whole. That’s the best and the only Klein, for me. That’s the one I l-l… Uh.”

She then realized she had just said it all out loud, and felt her face turn as red as a beetroot. Klein herself felt like she was going to faint.

Eve pushed Nyx’s shoulder with one hand.

“Tell Avi to turn the thing on already, jeez!”

“W-w-wow, alright, this is w-what I get for h-helping, I suppose. S-says a lot about our s-s-society,” Nyx grumbled, she pulled out a phone and sent a message to Avi to energize the transporter platform.

Klein - both her unconscious form and the one that stood still, bewildered by Eve’s confession - what else could that had been? - was reduced to light, particles, and travelled up to the spaceship. Then, after a little while, the transporter pad lit up again, a bright column of light appearing - only one. It turned into… Klein, as she should be.

Gremory looked down at her own self, at her whole body, making sure she looked properly, everything was in place. She was suddenly embraced by Eve - so tightly it was hard to breathe.

“P-p-please go easy on me… Agh…”

“Y-you scared me so much, when you told me what happened! I’m sorry… I was so silly and really bought into that whole story… I just don’t understand why’d you- I mean, your other half trick me like that…” Eve was speaking her mind, on the verge of tears, as usual. She was an emotional one.

“C-c-can you two loveb-birds get off t-the damn platform before we get a-a sequel to t-t-this story or something?!” Nyx yelled at them.

It was night already. Eve lied down on top of her bed, not even bothering to undress for now or do anything, really, in fact hoping to just catch a breath. Klein sat down just next to her, worried.

“That was weird. I’m sorry I put you through all of this.”

“Klein. You know you had little control over it, as who you really are, right?” Eve rubbed her forehead as she said that.

“What do you m-mean?”

“What I mean is, I don’t blame you. I actually liked it, although it was weird and… embarrassing. We should probably just forget it ever happened, and that’s gonna be the best we can do…” Eve was interrupted soon enough.

“Did you mean it? What you said there. Before I was made whole again?” Klein asked in a serious tone, looking down at Eve.

Silence. Almost deafening.

“... Did you?” Staccato asked her in return. “I know one side of you did.”

Klein looked away.

“I did. And even when I’m whole now, I still don’t feel complete. Without you. That’s how I feel.”

She felt her stomach turn, her heart skip some beats, her whole body was attempting to stop her from talking. Her mouth felt dry. Despite being so whole, her habits kicked in, stopping her from speaking her mind. She had to stay strong…

“Hm. We should probably go back there to that spot and get that telescope, Shep’s gonna be mad.”

Klein sighed. She didn’t want to forget about all of it. She wanted to keep going.

“Alright.”

“Then…” Eve rolled over a bit closer to Klein, got up slightly to wrap her arms around her and pull her down to the bed playfully, chuckling, almost play-wrestling with Gremory.

“Ah, stop, stop, my head still hurts!” Klein said, laughing a bit, despite that hit she received from Nyx still making her ears ring so slightly. Her hands held onto Eve’s tightly, like she wasn’t going to let her go, ever.

Staccato watched Klein. It was her, the scruffy, funny, a bit clumsy but so elegant when it was most needed, dashing and handsome… She was everything she loved, and she was the one she really loved, after all. It was the Klein she knew. The Klein she’d went through all the challenges with.

The Klein she’d gladly live her life with.

“S-sorry. What I mean is,” Eve said, catching a breath, as she looked Klein in the eyes. Green and lovely as ever, as they should be. They looked alive, sparkling almost, or glowing. “We could also just spend our time there and… finish our lines.”

And so they would.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept for the fic was based on the idea about "Blue Klein" meeting usual Klein Gremory. It's based on "EX Klein" sprites from HEARTBEAT, where she has different colours and a different outfit. We thought it'd be funny for her to be very mischievous, sly, but also extremely charming.  
> The idea for the incident in the fic was taken from the episode "The Enemy Within" from Star Trek: The Original Series. I really like that show!


End file.
